Love isn't always perfect :'
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: A sad love story between Duncan and Gwen, Every day after saying goodbye, Gwen would receive a doll from Duncan , everyday, without fail. She didn't know why,I suck at summary xhehee,


**Heey Guys :) I made this DXG thing so please check it out, i really worked hard on it : .com/watch?v=qZGXy0YptD8&feature=channel_video_title**

_3 A story to tell people not to be afraid to express your feelings 3_

Gwen had a boyfriend, she grew up with him, he was Duncan, a laid back punk. To her he was the only one for her, the most important and precious. Nothing could top being with Duncan, she was in love, hopelessly in love. He was always on her mind invading everything that was in her life. There was not a day that Duncan wouldn't cross Gwen's mind

But to him she was just another girl….

Gwen held her phone up to her ears as she waited for Duncan to answer, after moments of ringing she heard his addictive voice on the other end of the line.

"Heey Duncan, want to go to a movie ? " she asked with her voice filled with joy and happiness, she was so happy to hear his voice but her joy died when he answered.

" I can't" his voice was relaxed and cold as he could be. Gwen tensed up a little, her palms sweat making the grip of the phone slippery.

"Why not ? Are you busy or something " asked Gwen with a hint of sadness because Duncan had rejected her.

" Err… No " he dragged slowly.

_Why Did He Reject Me ? _

Questions were flooding up her head, _he rather stay home than spending time with her ?_She didn't know why he rejected her but there's no way dragging the answer out of him, Duncan wasn't an open book.

" ….Then what are you doing ?" Gwen chocked out , i_s he cheating on me ?_

" I'm meeting with a …. Friend " assumed Duncan .

3 It was always like that with him, he met girls in front of her, like it was nothing 3

3 To him she was just another of his girlfriend 3

3 The word 'Love' never came out of his mouth, only her 's 3

Ever since she known him , she has never heard the word ' I love you ' from him before. There wasn't any anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued for 100 days…200 days …

But every day after saying goodbye, Gwen would receive a doll from Duncan , everyday, without fail. She didn't know why but never really asked. She was glad that he has given her something.

Then one fine day, everything was going well…

" Erm.. Duncan ? " Gwen asked taping him on the shoulder gently getting his full attention. She was dying to say something to him.

Duncan turned around to see Gwen looking at him with a hopeful smile, " What… don't drag , just say ". His voice was cold and shallow but Gwen was used to it.

" I love you " came out of her mouth , she wanted nothing more but to here the same thing coming out of his mouth but the chance seemed impossible.

But in response Duncan was caught off guard but quickly regain his cool, he shoved one of his hand inside his left pocket and replied "… Erm… you…what?..Just take this doll… and go home" while rubbing the back of his neck and handed the gothic doll to her. This wasn't the first time this happened, it was how he ignored her 'three words' and handed her the doll.

Then he disappeared as if he was running away .

The dolls Gwen received from Duncan every day, filled her room, one by one. There was many….

Then one day came, her 16th year old birthday. Gwen got up early in the morning, she was excited , she pictured a party with Duncan, the love of her life.

She stranded herself in her room waiting for Duncan to call, just sitting there watching the hour hand move as time pass. Gwen's attention was focused on the phone , convincing herself that he would call any minute .But…. Lunch passed….Dinner passed… and soon the sky was dark but he still didn't call. She signed in frustration , it was now too tiring to look at the phone. She given up on hope , he was just wasn't going to call her, and had forgotten about her birthday. From depression and silent tears, Gwen feel dozed off in her dreams… she spent her 16th birthday waiting for him…

Everything was peaceful, she floated in her mind traveling to a peaceful place when a loud ringing noise woke Gwen from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and crankily sat up. She turned to see her cell phone ringing. " You would call me now.." she muttered.

Gwen reached her arms to her phone bringing it to her . Her heart skipped heartbeats, Duncan was calling her. She didn't care if it was 3 in the morning, Duncan had called her and that was all that mattered. As she answered his call and smile plastered on her beautiful, glowing, pale face.

" Duncan-" she began but was immediately cut off by him

" Just meet me in front of your house ok ?

"Ok "

She rushed down downstairs smiling knocking over everything that was in her way, she was so excited about meeting Duncan in front of her house. _Maybe he remembers my birthday _was all thatfilled up her head that she couldn't even think straight, the thought of Duncan gives her butterflies.

Gwen ran outside her house to see Duncan standing there, she breathed in relief still having her gentle smile on her face on. She walked over him and gave him a quick hug and look back at his bad boy appearance .

" Duncan.." she began talking . It was cold outside and a little bit of wind was blowing and she was still in her pj. But all she could think of was the boy standing next to her. She expected something more of Duncan but instead he just said plainly " Here take this " and again ,he handed her a little doll… her heart sank and a smile half disappear on her face but she tried her hardest to keep it intact.

As she grabbed the doll she looked down at it and asked " What's this…" there was a hint of disappointment yet sadness in her voice but Duncan probably didn't notice it.

" I didn't give you it yesterday so I'm giving you it today, I'm going home now bye" he said plainly before walking off leaving Gwen dumbfounded. She was shocked and before she knew it she found herself screaming " Duncan! Wait".

Duncan turned around looking at her devastated face with one hand holding the doll over her heart.

" Do you know what today is.. " she began with her weak smile._ He has to remember…he has to_

Duncan faced turned into a confused look and shrugged carelessly not knowing it would break her heart internally, " Today ? What about it ?"

Gwen mouth dropped and stared at him unbelievably , her heart sank completely, she thought he would remember her birthday. But instead he turned around and walked calmly away like nothing had happened. A small tears formed in her eye but she swiftly wipe it off not wanting to show her weakness and how heartbroken she was right now, nothing could be worst… but she was wrong.

Before Duncan could get away , Gwen shouted " WAIT!", her voice cracked due to the cold air and sadness. Duncan turned around again and asked in a much calmer tone" You have something to say?"

Gwen built up all the courage she had with a half determine and scared face.

" Tell me…tell me that you love me…"

" What.. did you say ?" Duncan bursted out shocked with his jaw forming a big 'O'.

" Tell me.. please. It's just three words " Gwen begged sounding very desperate , she clapped her hands together and bit her frozen blue lips. I don't think she's ever been this desperate…

_Don't expect anything becomes you'll end up disappointed…_

" I don't want to say… that I love someone so easily, if you're so desperate to hear it, then find someone else.." alleged Duncan before disappearing into the shadow.

_He didn't want to say it so easily _.. Gwen collapsed into the frozen cement beneath her, her head hand low into her knee. There was no point holding any tears back, they all rushed out like the rain… with mascara running everywhere. She held hard onto her chest where the broken heart lies. All her body parts were numb, how could she call someone a boyfriend when they don't even love her ?...

How could he… maybe he wasn't the right guy for her …

After that day, she trapped herself at home crying, just crying. They say pain will lessen but she had to carry more each day, being in her dark, sad, lonely room she couldn't help but shed tears. He didn't call her although she was waiting...

…..

…..

…. He just continued handling her a little doll every morning outside her house… that's how those dolls piled up her room… everyday.

After a month , Gwen got herself together and went back to school. But what made the pain resurface was that…. She saw him on the street…

…. With another girl ….

…. He had a smile on his face that he never showed her ….. as he touched the doll. 3

Gwen let out a silent gasped and with her quick legs she ran back home swiftly. She ran into her room slamming the door behind her, she leaning to her door looking at the huge files of dolls in front of her, a tear fell. _Why did he give these to me ? those dolls are probably picked out by other girls…_

She screamed in frustration and anger and threw the dolls around, she crawled into a ball and cried into her freezing, lonely arms. _Why does life have to be this way ? WhY?_

But her depressing moment was cut off short by the ringing of the phone…. It was Duncan…

Duncan told her to meet him at the bus stop outside her house, Gwen wiped off her tears and smudged make-up and began walking down the bus stop head hung low. She felt a pitter patter of rain, it was only a little , barely feel able. But since Gwen is now so vulnerable , anything could hurt her . _Calm down… Calm Down…BE Strong Gwen…_

She kept reminding herself that she was going to forget him, that…. It's gonna end ….Then he came into her sight. But this time he has a smile on his face, " You came, I thought you were upset "

She couldn't help but hating him, acting like nothing happened , joking around but beneath all the hatred she still loves him. It was already pain standing next to him, soon he held out the doll as usual…

" I don't need it!" declared Gwen , her voice filled with nothing but bitterness. She had a seriously yet hurt face on.

" What?... Why ?" cried Duncan, who was caught off guard by this. Gwen snarled and grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road as Duncan watched in shocked and couldn't believe what just happened.

" I don't need this doll! I don't need it anymore ! I don't want to see a person like you ever AGAIN!" spat Gwen, her beautiful soft voice is now filled with venom. She breathe heavily after saying this , she felt a little bit of regret but pushed the feeling off thinking it was just a phrase.

Unlike any other days, his eyes were shaking feelings a crack in his heart. "I'm sorry" Duncan apologized in a tiny, shaking voice. Gwen ignored him, he walked over the road to pick up the doll looking back at her hopefully.

"You stupid! Just leave the doll, throw it away !" screamed Gwen feelings tears forming, she put a hand over her heart , it was beating fast than it should normally should.

But Duncan ignored her, then…..

HONK HONK!

With the loud horn, a big truck was heading towards him….

" DUNCAN! MOVE! MOVE AWAY! TRUCK" screamed Gwen leaning forward, she was too numb to move. Her eyes widen and was never so frightened before…

Duncan stood up and looked at her with sad eyes….. /3

THEN BOOOOMMM!

The sound was terrifying.

Gwen gasped in horror, her tears were falling like rain that day._ This can't be happening… _she immediately ran up to Duncan's dead corpse laying in the middle of the road. Gwen wrapped her arm around Duncan with his blood staining her clothes.

" No… No…" she muttered hugging him. She looked at her hands , covered in his blood, they were shaking. Gwen screamed and cried…. But nothing could bring him back…. Her tears falling on his face, " ..Please… Wake…up… Wake .. up.. I love you… " she said weakly nudging him hoping a miracle would happen… No matter how much she wished that she could take back thw words that she said to him… she couldn't …

/3… And that was how he went away from her… /3

After that day, Gwen had to go through every day with guiltiness and heartbreaking of losing him… the most precious thing to her.. when he left he took all the happiness she had… nothing had ever caused her this much pain, her heart was throbbing… there was no way of forgetting him…

After spending 2 months like a crazy person, she went insane, Gwen finally took the dolls out. The only things she had left of him…. Those were the only gifts he left her since they started going out. She remembered the times she spent with him and started counting the dolls, when they were in love… now it's nothing but a memory…

"One… Two… Three.." That was how …Gwen started counting the dolls…

…. " Four hundred and eighty four… Four hundred and eight five… " It ended with 485 dolls… Gwen started to cry again, she never thought anyone could cause her this misery, holding a doll in her arm, she hugged it tightly thinking of Duncan, then suddenly….

~ I Love you, I love you ~

Gwen dropped the dolls shocked and numb as his voice filled her ears… 3 "I… Love… You ?.." She picked up the dolls and pressed the stomach with her hands trembling. "I Love you, I love you " … _It can't be_… She pressed all the stomach as it filled on a side.

" I love you"

" I love you"

" I love you "

Those words came out non-stop.. I … love… you … Why didn't she realized that … That his heart was always by her side.. Protecting her… 3 Why didn't she realized that Duncan loved her this much … she took out the doll under her bed and pressed it's stomach… That was the last one, the one that fell on the road, the one with his blood stains on it…

The voice came out on that she was missing so much that it hurts…the pain that doesn't heal…

" Pasty..Do you know what today is ?We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is ? I couldn't say I love you… um.. since I was too shy… If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say ' I Love you everyday .. till I die Gwen,.. I love you "

The tears came flowing out of her. Why? Why? Gwen screamed out to God, why does she only know about all this now ? He can't be by her side 3 but he loved her until his last minute…

3 For that.. and for that reason.. to her.. it became courage.. to live a beautiful life… 3

Message: Don't be afraid to express your feelings DXG FTW


End file.
